rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zathronas/Speculative author: The Schnee Company
Welcome to the 4th edition of speculative author. They might be the biggest company on the planet, they have interest into every aspect of life in Remnant and have questionable better business practices. Of course, I’m talking about the Schnee Company. I don’t know about you but the more I learn of this company, the more I get ill at ease. Why? They might be the second greatest threat in Remnant. First what do we know of the company? They are big... more like freaking huge! In what we’ve seen as of the fourth episode of volume 2, here is the list and the extent of their implication: *1. Biggest Dust company in remnant *2. Military research and development *3. Military weapons ranging from bullets to several types of dust weapon *4. Inter-kingdom Communications *5. Personal communication (Scrolls... didn’t think it was their technology did ya?) *6. Transportation *7. Personal care (toothpaste at the very least) *8. Energy drinks And that is what we know as of this blog. This makes them so big that their self interest can become a detriment to the four kingdoms. They have questionable relations with the Faunus and most probably are the one shooting down any reforms that might integrate them fully into society. So they might be directly responsible for the creation of the White Fang. From what I could discern in RWBY, only one place seemed uninfluenced by the Schnee, Beacon. This put a whole new light on Ironwood and his robots and mechs. Might they be trying to cut off Beacon by putting an alternative out there? Note that the main office for the Schnee Company is in Atlas and they are in association with the military for this project at the very least. For a company that control so many aspects of the lives of the citizens from Remnant, they must not like having a group out of their control. Especially a group as crucial as the hunters and huntresses. Where am I going with this? Remember my blog about Cinder? I said that she is well funded for the job she is doing. Now who are the two competing groups that the Schnee Company has to contend with? Beacon and the White Fang. What if they are the masters behind Cinder? Look at Cinder’s group actions and see if this makes sense. The Schnee Company has the control over dust pretty much locked down, only now they have two problems that need to be taken care of. They have no new military contracts coming in because the Hunters and Huntresses are the ones taking care of the Grimm. They need to remove a small shard imbedded in their big toe, the White Fang. They hire a talented Huntress and together they devise a plan to get them what they want. The Government contracts for the defense against the Grimm and the head of the White Fang on a silver platter. So for the first time, I will tell you my complete theory on the Schnee Company plan. 1. 'Legitimize Cinders organization by having them steal dust' The dust theft shows Cinder’s group as a legit organization. Note the distinct lack of security on the shipment of dust coming from the boat. Much more security was on the train in the black trailer, almost as if it was made to be stolen. Thus when they come to the white fang proposing an alliance, they are taken seriously. It also drives the price of dust up, making a readily available substance more difficult to buy. 2. 'Offer weapons and training to the White Fang and choose their targets' The White Fang gets state of the art weapons and training on how to use it and becomes a bigger threat to the kingdoms. This get them dependant on Cinder and her resources. The Schnee company gets control of the White Fang. This part is coming along nicely. Look at Roman’s speech to the white Fang: “you and I all have a common enemy: the ones in control; the people pulling the strings; the dirty, rotten humans that run our kingdoms! (As the crowd changes their tune and starts agreeing with him.) Government; military; even the schools: they're all to blame for your lot in life!” Note the lack of the Schnee company in his speech. 3. 'Offer an alternative for the kingdoms defense against the Grimm' It is important to offer an alternative before the meat of the plan gets into motion. You’ll see why. 4. 'Get the White Fang and the hunters and huntresses to fight each other' Already begun, RWBY is playing right into their hands. This will turn ugly because this is not the hunters and huntresses mandate. They want to vilify both organizations. Don’t forget the white fangs are heroes to most of the Faunus while the hunters and huntresses are heroes to the people. 5. 'Have your alternative option stop a Grimm threat you manufacture.' This shows the military can stop a Grimm threat with their new fangled technology and replace the old guards of hunters and huntresses who have become unreliable. 6. 'Create an incident that will be blamed on the Hunter and Huntresses.' Making them to be an uncontrollable entity that does what it wants. Something in the line of a lot of collateral damages in a fight with the White Fang. 7. 'Have the kingdoms government proclaim both groups as outlaws.' Making them disband, thus getting what they want. Now they are well along in their plan but I believe their plan will fail because of one group they haven’t taken into account. The REAL threat in remnant: The Grimm. For a while now, the Grimm have taken a backseat to the shenanigans of Cinder, Roman and the merry bunch. We forget that they are the true antagonist of the show. This will change in a spectacular way some time in the near future. When that happens lady and gents, it will not be a fight for control but a fight for survival. At that point all bets are off. Category:Blog posts